


Like Sunshine and Sweets

by flexibletenism (1864_9158)



Series: NCT [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, and jeno has the dreamies, lucas has the wayv squad, only fluff and romance, tags will be added as it becomes more relevant, they're in their second year of high school, which is the only reason for the underage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-08 03:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1864_9158/pseuds/flexibletenism
Summary: Jeno’s second year of high school was supposed to be like any other – hanging out with his friends, trying to get his older brother to see that he wasn’t a little kid that needed babying anymore, and keeping his GPA up. His regular routine gets tossed up when the most attractive transfer student he’s ever seen crashes into his life with long limbs and bright laughter.





	Like Sunshine and Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like Lucas and Jeno together. This is my first NCT fic even tho Ten is my ult lmao
> 
> I haven't written in almost a year and this is what I make a comeback with.... amazing

Jeno sat at his desk looking at the board with lazy eyes. It was the first day of his sophomore year and he already wanted it to be over with. A light slap had him looking up into the amused face of his best friend. “Dude,” Na Jaemin said, “we literally just got here.” 

Jeno pouted. “And what about it?” He replied, “I still don’t want to be here.” 

“But haven’t you heard?” Jaemin sat down next to him and leaned in close, like he was telling a secret. “There’s a transfer student coming in today from Hong Kong!” He sounded excited and Jeno almost asked how he knew before he stopped himself, he’d forgotten Jaemin was a notorious gossip with a penchant for finding out the most obscure news. 

Jeno stared at him with a blank expression. “...Is that supposed to make me happy for school?” 

Jaemin groaned, a new voice joining in from behind them. “Jaemin, come on, you know Jeno doesn’t care about that sort of news.” Donghyuk slid into the seat in front of them before turning his chair around. “Unless, of course, the new transfer is a hot guy.” He wiggled his eyebrows and Jeno felt his face warm up. 

“Donghyuck,” he hissed quietly, “shut your mouth!” His friend snickered, head turning towards the door as the teacher walked in. 

“Alright, students, settle down.” Mr. Lee waited until they were all in their seats and impatiently looking at him. “As you all seem to know already,” he sent an exasperated look at Jaemin, who sent him a clueless face before ruining it with a wink, “we have a new student today. He’s from Hong Kong so his Korean isn’t great, but I expect you to welcome him anyways, got it?” 

He nodded at the chorus of agreement and looked at the open door. “Mr. Huang, come in.” 

It was like a shoujo anime started up in Jeno’s mind as he stared at the student walking in. The first thing he noticed was his _ height _. He’d never known anyone who was as tall as Johnny-hyung and he saw the bitter look Donghyuk shot over another tall kid in their class. But his looks were the real scene stealer. It was like a model walked into the room, by the gasps of the girls (Jeno thought he heard someone squeal) and the groans of a few guys. 

“Holy shit,” he breathed out with wide eyes, ignoring Jaemin’s cough of amusement. “School just got a lot more interesting.” 

Their teacher looked like he was suppressing the urge to roll his eyes before he decided to just brush over his students. He turned to the transfer and said, “Please introduce yourself.” 

The tall guy bowed to him and towards the class. He broke into a bright smile that showed his teeth and scrunched his eyes up. “Hello! My name is Huang Lucas and I moved here recently. My Korean isn’t great, but I hope we can still get along! Please take care of me!” He had a strong accent, but that didn’t stop Jeno from having to lean against Jaemin at the sound of his voice. 

Jaemin patted him on the back consolingly when Jeno gave a near whimper at Lucas brushing his hair back with a large hand. This new guy was pressing all the right buttons and Jeno wanted to die. 

Lucas swept his eyes over everyone after his greeting and Jeno forced down a flinch when their gazes met for a brief moment, but he felt his ears heat up even as Lucas looked away. “Do you guys have any questions for Lucas?” Mr. Lee looked like he was regretting asking when all the hands of the girls shot up. 

By this time, Donghyuck had already moved his chair to face them and leaned in with a mischievous smirk on his face. “Don’t you dare.” Jeno said, pointing a threatening finger at him. 

His friend simply snickered, winking at him and wagging his eyebrows. “All I wanted to say was that the Chinese squad will finally get a new member,” Donghyuck said with faux innocence. But nothing Donghyuck ever said or did was innocent, as evidenced by his entire friendship with Jaemin that Jeno had been forced into. 

While they were stuck in a staring match, Jaemin shot his hand up and the two of them startled away, looking at their mutual friend like he was crazy until they heard what he was saying. 

“Donghyuck doesn’t have a seatmate,” Jaemin was smiling so sweetly it dripped fakeness, “Lucas can sit next to him.” Jeno froze and stared at his own personal traitor with a look that could kill while Donghyuck had never seemed so delighted. 

“I would be happy to offer the seat next to me,” Donghyuck added in with grin so wide it was vicious. Their teacher looked surprised, as Donghyuck never acted remotely generous or kind unless it was with his friends. 

“Perfect!” He turned to Lucas, “You can go over there and sit with Donghyuck.” Lucas thanked him and walked over with long strides. When he reached the desk, Jeno noticed his friend’s smile looked strained. 

He smirked, whispering to Jaemin. “I bet he regrets it now. Donghyuck’s small enough as it is.” As if he heard Jeno slandering him, Donghyuck sent him a glare that could freeze fire before patting the seat. 

“Sit!” He said. Lucas sat down and beamed at him. 

“Thank you for offering!” Donghyuck waved him off, gesturing towards the teacher. When Lucas looked away, Jaemin and Donghyuck started mouthing at each other. 

Jeno frowned. “You guys know I can’t read lips,” he complained to Jaemin, “stop leaving me out.” Jaemin smiled condescendingly at him and patted his head like he was an annoyed puppy. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Jaemin said, nodding to Donghyuck as the two seemed satisfied with what the other said. The matching looks they gave Jeno made a chill run up his spine, their reputation as twin terrors that only grew from elementary school popping up in his mind. 

“That just makes me even more worried.” He muttered, turning to pay attention as the class started. 

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy~


End file.
